


My Love

by Petersgirl93



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBT Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersgirl93/pseuds/Petersgirl93
Summary: A Brief hookup that led to a relationship between Mariska and I.





	My Love

I’m getting ready to start a new life. I’m actually dating an icon. The woman I love. Mariska. She is supposed to meet up with me on a date. I am chuffed and nervous at the same time because what if this relationship goes south. I am afraid I am going to hurt my precious soul. We had a few dates, varying from close and romantic; to fun and adventurous. She was curious  if women should be together like this. She said something to this extent:

“Honey, does this feel right?” I’m like:

“Babe don’t let anyone come in between us. It’s just you and me.” Then I held her cheek, looking into her eyes. She blushed. I blushed harder.

“Are you ready for us?”

“I guess”. She looked at me and nervously went in for a kiss. I kissed her fully. She started to moan in pleasure. I whimpered at the thought of her moaning. We were sitting on her couch. So we were close to begin with. I held her in my arms for the rest of the night. I wanted to take things slow with her. Mariska then said:

“I’m ready for it baby, I need your love.”

“Are you sure? I want to make you the most comfortable.” She then grabbed my one breast, confirming her readiness.

“You like that sweetheart?” Mariska then proceeds to start touching my breasts. I took off my shirt. My bra, too. She sighs are how beautiful my breasts were. She wasted no time in sucking my breasts.

“You are very sexy, I now think you are ready to have sex with me.” I take off all of Mariska’s clothing. Massaging her breasts, taking her nipples in my fingers; making her cry of arousal. I then took my mouth and was sucking her breasts. I slowly worked my way down to her pubis. She shaved for me. I moaned. She moaned. I then kissed her mound and worked my way down to her vagina, labia, and clit. She was already soaking wet. I must have been her favorite. 

We were pleasuring ourselves in a romantic/non-sexual foreplay which turned us on. We were trying out so many positions trying to achieve the best orgasm we’ve ever had. After a while she squirted for me, and I squirted for her. I then lay her down and cuddle her.

“Baby, that was so amazing, I cannot get enough of you and your body.”

Mariska blushed. That’s how we knew we needed to be together.


End file.
